Die Trying, Live Dying
by xFang's Angelx
Summary: When a girl named Alice wakes up in an almost empty room to find out that she had been experimented on...she'll need bravery, courage, and the help of another experiment to find out where she belongs.


Hi guys! Its Alice. ^^ Its been awhile since I've been on but here is a new story I've been working on. And I promise to try to update at least one of my stories within the week. Please check out my poll and vote for which story you want me to update. And if you have any ideas, suggestions, or comments, please don't hesitate to tell me! I love all your ideas and I will take them into consideration. Thank you all my readers.

Disclaimer: I don't own James Patterson's plot but I do own my two characters, Alice and Phoenix.

* * *

_Die Trying, Live Dying  
_

Slowly I opened my eyes into pitch black darkness as the surroundings became clearer around me. A room. I was in a room. All alone. I tried to sit up, but couldn't get any of my body to move. Not knowing where I was or how I ended up in this place…I was scared. Suddenly a small light streamed in from under the doorway as the door slowly opened, a tall and rough looking man wearing a lab coat, walked in carrying a small lantern. "So your awake finally?," He grinned at me, his eyes pure evil. My dark blue eyes watched him, not sure what to expect as my body tensed and trembled. He smiled an evil smile and flashed his teeth fiercely, "Welcome to your new home, my experiment."

My eyes started to water, watching him as he took a step forward. I tried to back up on the bed but my body was still bound or drugged…..at this point….I wasn't quite sure. "E…e…exper….experiment?" I whispered softly, my arms and legs shaking as I kept trying to get up. The man walked to my side, his lab coat standing out in the darkness, and he tilts my chin up so that my eyes were level with his. "Yes. You're my experiment. I created you. I own you." Shaking my head, I felt a few salty tears flow down my face and slide to the floor. "Behave…or I will be forced to destroy you," he hissed harshly in my ear, pushing me back on the bed and walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

The faint sound of a lock being turned and then there was silence. My frame shook slightly and lay curled up on the bed, tears streaming down my face as I began to cry. 'His experiment? How did I get here? What's going to happen to me now? Thoughts ran through my head and finally I gave into my body's exhaustion and the need to rest.

I didn't know how long I had been in that dark, lifeless room…an hour?. a day?…a week? When I woke up, I realized that my body could move easier and slid to the edge of the bed, slowly standing and testing my strength. As best as I could, I began to slowly look around and found that all that was in the room was a small bed and a closet. My eyes widened and squinting in the dark, there was a second door, dark and old. It creaked softly as I jiggled the handle and slowly opened it with caution.

A bathroom. I think. Small but enough room for one person with a small toilet, chipped sink with a good size mirror over it, and a shower that was slightly rusted. Looking in the mirror, I saw my face and dirty brown hair, but something was behind me, something different about me. I looked over my shoulder and my eyes became huge. A wing, black, brown, and white speckled, was connected to my back.

When I moved, the wing slowly shifted with me and I rotated my shoulder, the wings uncurling from my back and extending to an almost full twelve feet. "I can't believe it," I whispered to myself, tears falling down onto the floor. Slowly I reached back and gently touched one, feeling the soft feathers and strong muscles. They were real.

Suddenly I heard a quiet click and knew it was the lab guy. I needed to escape and get out of here. I slowly walked out of the bathroom to find him sitting on the bed, watching me, his eyes evil and a gun in his hand. "Now you know why you're my experiment." He sneered at me, his eyes narrowing as he stared at me. "How could you do this to me?! Kidnapping me!? Giving me real wings?!," I screamed angrily at him, hot tears sliding down my cheeks. He just grinned, as if he was testing me. Then I saw the opened door and my chance, taking it. Quickly I picked up pillow and threw it at him, taking him by surprise. Then I ran out the door, my legs stumbling slightly from not being used for awhile.

I sprinted down the long, dark hallway and all that could be heard through the silence was my harsh breaths. Soon I could hear the lab doctor behind me, maybe a few minutes away from me….I couldn't be sure and I wasn't about to turn back. Trying to lose him, I ducked quickly into a room, locking the door behind me. I stood there for a moment, catching my breath as I listen to the doctor pass the room up and keep running down the hallway.

Suddenly I became aware of something or someone else's breathing, I could hear the strained and weak, gasping breaths. Turning around, there was a boy about my age…or maybe older…or younger….I couldn't say for sure….tied up with rope, laying on the bed. His eyes were closed, blondish brown hair in his eyes, and body curled up slightly, but what startled me the most was the big black and red tipped wings connected to his back.

I walked toward him slowly and as gently as I could, untied his bonds around his hands and feet. Trying to wake him up, I tenderly shook him by the shoulders, watching him groan softly. "Hey…Are you okay?," I whispered quietly. His eyes flashed open, and I was looking into coal black eyes that held my gaze, watching me, wondering who I was. "A-are you one of those doctors?," He spoke softly, and I had to lean in slightly to hear his voice. I shook my head and gently helped him sit up, "How old are you?" He looked at me, debating if he should answer me or not. "Fifteen years old." My eyes widened and I blinked. 'A year younger than me.'

Suddenly I heard a slightly jingle of the door handle and yelling from hallway. I turned toward him and nodded. "We need to get out of here." He nodded back, agreeing with me silently. I looked around and ran to the ragged, old curtains, pulling them back and letting light overcome the pitch black darkness of the room. Then I rammed myself against the window, trying to break the glass….bent it….put a dent in it…anything to get us out of this place. "It won't break….I need more weight….." Soon the boy was next to me, running at the window with all of his strength. The doorknob went flying off the door and a few men in lab coats ran in. "They are trying to escape! We have to catch them!" One or two of them had guns. I rammed into the window harder and suddenly we broke through at the last minute. The boy took my hand, the wind brushing his hair around, as he growled at the doctors. As the men went to grab for us, the boy unfurled his wings and then dove off the balcony railing. I looked at all of the lab doctors, unfurled my wings and stood on the railing. "My name is Alice and I am not, and will never be your experiment!" Then I jumped off the edge and never looked back.

* * *

Thank you for reading. ^-^ And don't forget to review.

Chapter two will be up soon.

Please don't forget to visit my poll and vote on which of my stories you want me to work on updating.


End file.
